


The Music Box

by Ponu_PK



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/No Comfort, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponu_PK/pseuds/Ponu_PK
Summary: Alastor is plagued by a gruesome nightmare.(Angsty Alastor one-shot)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Music Box

_ "How does it make that sound?" Asked a little boy with auburn hair and almond eyes, curiously, yet, hypnotized by the wooden box in front of him as the harmony it produced caressed his ears. _

_ The warm body next to him grew closer, bringing him in for a gentle embrace. _

_ "I don't know the details, myself, dearie." Admitted an older woman in her late, maybe, mid 30's.  _

_ Her voice soothed the other, like, it, itself, was trying to hug him.  _

_ Her voice, it sounded, like, that of an Angels'. _

_ She had dark brown, almost, black hair, auburn eyes, and dark, yet gleaming skin. _

_ "But, it is just like an instrument." She spoke, softly, as her voice seemed to dance in the air with the ongoing melody. _

_ "Every piece is tuned, so that when a chord is struck, it plays a gentle note." The woman explained vividly. _

_ Her voice continued to dance, but not with the tunes that escaped the music box, but her voice seemed to dance to the rhythm of her own gentle breaths. _

_ "But, it only plays one song." The young boy mused as he continued to stare at the wooden box, comforted by the warmth of the other. _

_ "And... I... It seems a little sad, don't you think, mother?" He leaned his head against the other, resting against the bigger body. _

_ And, that relation, would explain the boys' slightly dark, yet, not too light skin. _

_ "Hmm." The woman hummed in amusement, and realization. _

_ "I suppose it does, dear." The woman agreed, softly. _

_ Her voice seemed a bit dull, yet there was still love in it. _

_ She then smiled warmly as she tilted her head to the side a bit.  _

_ And, as she did so, her long, soft hair fell onto the boys' face. _

_ The young boy giggled as a result, before smiling brightly, and moving it out of the way to look wondrously at the music box. _

_ "This box is very important to me, dearie." The woman said as she sighed happily. _

_ "I like it." Admitted the boy as he smiled brightly, only to close his eyes, letting his form rest upon his mothers', to listen to the angelic melody that twirled, and danced in the air, only to stop, and lightly flow through his ears. _

_ "Please... Never forget that I... I love you, my son..." The woman spoke quietly, yet, lovingly, but there was a hint of fear in her voice. _

_ But, her words had completely passed right through the boys' ears as he continued to listen intently to the harmony the music box emitted. _

_ There was a silence filling the air, only still being barely filled by the gentle, and calming music of the box. _

_ "Mother?" The young boy asked, breaking the silence, only for it to swallow the air once more. _

_ The chimes of the music seemed to slow down, drawing out each individual note. _

_ "Mother?" The boy called once more, lifting his head to try and look at his mother. _

_ The woman had suddenly grown quiet. _

_ "M-Mother? S-Say something!" The boy pleaded, pushing against his mother trying to gain her attention. _

_ The woman's body felt like it was getting colder, and colder, wobbling a bit before falling over. _

_ The woman lay on the wooden floor of hers', the boys', and the fathers' house, her hair looking like cobwebs on the floor, her eyes growing dull, her form framed against the darkness of the ground. _

_ "Mother!" The young boy cried with lament lacing his voice as he shook his mother, desperately, trying to get her to respond. _

_ The music box continued to slow down, each note signaling to him that something was wrong. _

_ The boy moved his form away from his mothers' only to look down, and notice that his hands were dripping wet with a red substance, his hands were dripping red with blood. _

_ The body of the woman was withering away, blood endlessly escaping from underneath her body. _

_ "M-Mother! Mother! MOTHER!" The boy cried as tears started to stream down his cheeks, shaking his mother once more, trying to wake her, so she could tell him everything was fine, that everything was going to be fine. _

_ The music box died. _

_ The body of the boy's mother turned to dust as it mixed with her blood. _

_ The boy shook, and cried, tears drenching his cheeks, touching the blood on the floor trying to feel any remaining heat that told him his mother was still there. _

_ But, the blood was cold, no sign of life to it. _

_ And, then, all around the boy, darkness consumed the air. _

_ He could no longer see the home he lived in with his parents. _

_ All around him was black, black was all he could see, along with the bloodied ashes of his beloved mother, and the music box. _

_ The small wooden box started to play music once more, but it was no longer the sad, but sweet melody it played before.  _

_ The music box hissed a horrifying sound, like, bees suddenly filled it. _

_ The boy looked up into the darkness, terror filling his core. _

_ Only for him to see two crimson red eyes staring back at him from afar with a glazed, bloodthirsty look in them. _

_ It then let its true presence be known as it grew closer, its body towering over the little boy, its figure cloaked by the endless darkness. _

_ The darkness, itself, seemed to flicker, and flow off of its body. _

_ Its' mouth opened, revealing a gaping hole, white with jagged black. _

_ The presence of the creature crushed the boy, he could not move, he could not speak, he could not breathe. _

_ He was paralyzed by the creature that stood before him. _

_ Pure horror filled his body. _

_ And, with one swift movement, the creature closed the distance as it lifted the boy, and sunk its' long, sharp fangs into the boys' neck, holding him up as if he was but a prize. _

_ He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. _

_ All he could do was let his pained, and sorrowful tears pool down his cheeks as his own blood slipped down his body. _

_ The creature growled before dropping the boy on the dusted, and bloodied pool of his mothers' remains. _

_ The boy could do nothing, but stare into the darkness around him, and, finally, realize just how cruel the world really is. _

_ But, soon, even the darkness that threatens to suffocate him will fade, fade into a separate darkness, a separate darkness of separate correlations. _

_ The boys' vision was filled with the beast, its' jagged white mouth reshaped itself into a smug grin of amusement, as it once more drew its' teeth, and lunged them at the boys' face. _

***CRUNCH***

Alastor awoke with a terrified scream.

He panted heavily as he sat straight up as he stared at his blanket in the darkness, his body soaked in sweat.

The cold night air filled his burning, aching lungs.

His ears pinned to the back of his head.

He put his hand up to his face, only to feel the tears that were leaking.

He hiccuped softly as he tried to wipe them away while still feeling fresh ones that wanted freedom.

His mother may have been sweet in life, but he swears that these nightmare are nothing, but her torturing him for his sins.


End file.
